Dragon (W.07)
}} This dragon was slain by Alice after it was summoned by Jafar in an attempt to make the girl to forgive her father in "Bad Blood". Biography 'After the Curse' 'Season 1' }} Alice and Will are constructing the box for their plan when the former asks what the latter and her father were talking about. "What do you think?" he asks rhetorically, "you". She asks what about her, so he tells her it was about if she would ever forgive him. She asks if she should forgive him, so he tells her she shouldn't; but he thinks she will. She asks why that is, so he tells her its the right thing, and unlike him, she does the right thing. Meanwhile, from afar, Jafar, disguised as Edwin, watches the duo. When they're not looking, he takes a branch and begins drawing into the sand, evilly stating some magical words. As he does this, Will asks Alice how she plans on getting down, as the basket will get her up, but there's no way down. She tells him she's made a calculation and with the weight of Cyrus in the basket, it will counter the upwards trajectory of the birdbark, causing a slow and steady decent into the water. Will comments that she's making this up, but she tells him it's physics. He tells her to look up at the mountain, commenting how high it is, reminding her that if she's wrong then they're dead. As Alice looks up at the mountain, something catches her eye, causing her to ask what it is. As they notice it, Jafar takes a deep breath, as he clearly summoned it. As they watch the creature flying towards them, it lets out a loud screech, hurting their ears. "What the bloody hell is that?!" Will asks, as the creature, now clearly a dragon, flies and dives towards them. They manage to dodge it, falling to the floor. }} After being dove at by the dragon, Alice and Will get up from the floor and pick up the walls of the basket they were building to deflect themselves from the next attack. The dragon turns around in the sky and breathes fire at them; the basket walls are destroyed, but the duo are kept safe. As the dragon circles above them, Will tells her they need to move and he begins running into the woods. Alice follows, but soon turns to her "father" and tells him to follow. A while later, the three are running through the woods, stopping when they come to an open area. Alice asks her father if he's all right, so he assures her he is. Will asks if they think they've lost it, but Alice tells him they're not even close. With that, the dragon's roar is heard and its seen flying above them. As it dives towards them, Alice and Will move out the way, but Edwin doesn't, and he ends up getting knocked to the floor. "Father, run!" Alice desperately yells as the dragon lands on the ground, roaring angrily. As the dragon slowly approaches him, she tells him to move, but he begs for help. }} Alice then leaps forward and throws her sword into the dragon's chest, killing it. Once they're safe, Alice rushes to her father's aid and asks if he's all right. He assures her he is before thanking his daughter. She smiles and hugs him, telling him it's okay. He apologises, explaining that after her mother died, everything fell apart, so she tells him she understands what it's like to lose someone you love. He says after the way he treated her, she must think him to be a horrible man, but she tells him that she knows what a horrible man is as she's face on here in Wonderland...and he's nothing like him. "You don't know how happy that makes me to hear" he tells her. Noticing a cut on his face, she says they need to get it cleaned up, and then tells him that before it gets dark they're going to try rescue Cyrus again. She asks if he'd like to come with them, so he tells her he would. She smiles and then watches him as he walks away. He approaches a small puddle in the ground and looks into his reflection, which shows his true form of Jafar. He puts his hand in and ruins the reflection with ripples in the water. Category:Episodic Characters Category:OUaTiW Characters Category:Animals Category:Dragons Category:Deceased Characters